


情难自持

by MrSaraFrost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, actually sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSaraFrost/pseuds/MrSaraFrost
Summary: Will调整了一下姿势。“如果你有机会的话，你想怎么杀我？”





	情难自持

**Author's Note:**

> Difficult to Avoid 的中文版。翻译自己的文怪怪的。

Will晃了晃玻璃杯里香槟色的液体，听着冰块碰撞出的轻响，透过弧形杯壁看着另一边有些扭曲的Hannibal。后者拿着报纸。最近他们精心布置过的尸体只受到了当地警方的关注，还没有立刻动身下一站的必要。  
Will抿了一口，接着又玩起手里的玻璃杯。Hannibal说那叫江户切子，一个快要失传的日本匠人手艺。雕花不同寻常的通透，酒液和光线在刻痕处交汇。Hannibal从他们逃亡时路过的一个不起眼的日式小铺子收来了这个。  
Will调整了一下姿势。“如果你有机会的话，你想怎么杀我？”  
Will把杯子举起看着阳光包裹着杯沿，又把视线转向在书桌后端坐的那位。Hannibal放下了报纸，回应Will的视线。Will从他的眼中看不出任何情绪，Hannibal也许不会回答他的问题，一个和这个安静的下午格格不入的问题。但Will还是抬头看着他，这种问题的答案太过诱人。  
他们的对视持续了比Will想象中更长的时间，Hannibal视线在Will两只青绿色的眼睛中徘徊，思考着对方是不是真的想要一个答案。  
“我该如何理解你突如其来的好奇心？”  
打破沉默的问句不无道理。当几年前Will看清了他，那时的Hannibal等候过这个问题。当Hannibal向Will提出了类似的疑问，并且目睹了Will将蜕变后第一位受害者想象成他后具有的美感和杀伤力，他等候过这个问题。一年前他们让红龙的赤翼凋零，在他们向对方诠释了残忍的美学之后，他等候过这个问题。现在……  
“突如其来的好奇心而已。”Will重复了Hannibal问题的后半句作为回答。Hannibal的目光没有变化。这个答案牵强至极，但对Hannibal来说，Will的问题他等候了太久，久到他无意认真过问来源。  
Will往杯口看了一眼，又把视线转回去，他现在能看到答案在Hannibal舌尖旋转。  
“我会让你窒息而死。”Hannibal停顿了一下，他的眼神不再专注于Will身上，而是似乎凝视着脑海里某个角落。Will在等他的下文。“用我的双手。”  
Will扬了扬眉毛，又抿了一口酒液，显然读出了没有说明的那一层。  
我无法忍受任何绳索在你脖颈上留下印记。  
Hannibal早就在脑海中构造好这样的画面，他现在正沉浸其中，他的视线在Will身上闪烁，试着掩盖他的分心。而Will并不在意：“也许你可以试着给我创造一点画面感。”  
然后又是一段空白，Will甚至觉得Hannibal已经被他的脑海淹没，没有听见他的要求。  
“我会把手掌环绕在你的脖子上，”Hannibal的目光停留在Will头顶上方某处，“手心贴着跳动的脉搏。感受到因为施压越来越明显的脉搏，又在缺氧之后渐渐舒缓停止。你不会立刻死去，漫长的痛苦会从你喉间挤出抽泣，也许你会挣扎，但你依旧会透过我看到你自己模糊的意识。看到你眼中的生命最终暗淡。”  
Hannibal慢悠悠地说着，言语随着想象中环绕他爱人脖颈的手，在Will脑海中编织出一个充满冲击力的画面。Will低着头，盯着玻璃杯边沿碰撞过的光线。爱慕在Hannibal话语中流转奔腾，Will一时间有些晕头转向，他下意识摸了摸自己的脖子，缓解其实并不存在的紧绷感。当他们的目光最终交汇，那是两个连环杀手间的倾慕交织成的张力。  
Will又从玻璃杯里抿了一口，透过繁复雕花交错的光线凝视对面书桌后的Hannibal，然后他把酒杯放在一旁的矮桌上，在沙发上坐直了身体。  
“你想试一试吗？”  
Hannibal的表情有一瞬间的僵硬，显然又一次为面前褐发碧眼的侧写师出乎意料的话语震惊。他深红色的眼睛在对面那抹翡翠色中间找寻着代表着玩笑的狡黠，但他没有，那片深绿宛如止水，还剩期待创造的一点波动。  
“那会相当危险。”Hannibal最后说。  
几个字中的迫不及待和犹豫让Will挑了挑眉。“毋庸置疑。” 他说，然后Will在Hannibal的注视下倾斜身体躺倒在沙发上。他放松地让后背陷入柔软的织物，十指交握搭在肚子上，双腿在垫子上舒展。头往后仰，让脖颈的曲线暴露在刚才浸洗玻璃杯雕花的阳光下，Will能感受到Hannibal的视线胶着在他每次吞咽时喉结的滚动上。  
“你有可能真的会死。” Hannibal几乎就要起身冲向沙发，但他稳住了自己。  
“如果你想的话。”  
Hannibal依旧没有动，这种从见到那位美丽的共情者第一天起就有的冲动突然被挑起，本不该有犹豫。但他们从互相撕咬到珍惜的转变，让他担心自己真的失控。  
Will转向Hannibal，看进红棕色眼瞳中的担忧：“你问过我同样的问题，几天后我杀了你派来的偷袭者作为回答。” Will头转动的角度让光阴在他颈部流动，“你需要发泄，但你无法将你其他的受害者想象成我。”  
“不可比拟。”Hannibal接话，然后他迎着Will的目光走向沙发。Will的视线随着Hannibal运动，在感受到腰旁边织物的凹陷时给他让出了一点位置。Hannibal伸出手托住Will的脸颊，用手指轻轻磨蹭着上面的胡渣，凝视了一会儿手掌根部接触到的那一小块温暖的颈部皮肤，视线上移，对上湖绿中荡漾的安心和信任。Will挪动头部，让胡须摩挲Hannibal的手心，低声说：“你的自控力从不让我失望。”  
Hannibal的眉头在这句低语后舒展，他把双手下移，手掌贴在两侧动脉的位置，就只是放在那里就能感觉到Will快于平时的心跳。他把虎口卡在喉结和下巴之间的凹陷，在这个位置施力不会造成多么难受的压迫感。  
但Will显然意识到了这点，他握住Hannibal的两只手继续向下拖，最终停留在喉结下方，拍了拍Hannibal有些细纹的手背，然后让双手落回身体两侧。  
Hannibal用拇指在那块皮肤上滑动，看着自己手边的阴影和脖颈的线条融合在一起。他让指腹渐渐陷入Will颈部两侧的皮肉，感叹于柔软的触感，慢慢收紧了手指，享受着Will的脉搏在他指根处亲吻。Hannibal如他所言没有完全切断他的呼吸，他仁慈地留给这位心爱的受害者感受空气的余地，但只够稍稍滋润干瘪的肺泡。  
粗重的吸气勉强让自己保持清醒，呼出的气流在形变的喉咙深处摩擦出抽泣一般的短音，Will抓挠着身下的布料，尽力把力气用在呼吸而不是挣扎。  
Hannibal的目光可以说是严肃庄重，又有爱怜从眼眸深处倾泻而出。他的视线在自己的手和Will的表情徘徊，手中的肌肉因为强烈但回报微弱的呼吸收缩，脉搏颤抖。他陶醉于Will脖颈温软的触感，以及身下棕发爱人生命的流逝，多么生动。最终紫红色的勒痕会在Will了无生息的美丽躯体上永存，带着Hannibal的印记，只要……  
Will失神的双目盯着天花板，绿色的海水仿佛凝结成松散的粉末消逝殆尽。他试着不去挣扎，但模糊的意识最终无法约束本能。Hannibal用身体压制住Will无意识的反抗，在最后切断了他所有的空气补给，并且用嘴将他的最后吸入的一口气封在唇间。Will缺氧麻木的嘴唇几乎感受不到那个掠夺空气的亲吻，直到Hannibal在最后的瞬间松开了手。  
急促响亮的深呼吸和不断的咳嗽让Will在沙发的软垫上扭曲着缩成一团。当终于恢复了说话的能力，他看向Hannibal用断续的气声说：“那个吻也算在内？”  
后者弯腰靠近，深红在恢复活力的湖绿中找到自己的位置。Hannibal伸手抚摸着Will钝痛的脖颈，在那里已经泛出的粉红瘀斑上布下几个轻柔的吻。  
“难以抑制。”


End file.
